1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retention modules for heat sinks, and particularly to a retention module which can prevent a heat sink from disturbing engagement of a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU) with an LGA socket.
2. Related Art
A conventional heat sink fixing module comprises two clips and a fixing base. The fixing base comprises a frame. An opening is defined in a center portion of the frame for receiving a CPU therein. Four side plates extend from four sides of the frame respectively. Two spaced locking holes are defined in each of two opposite of the side plates. The clips engaging with the locking holes thereby fastening the heat sink to the fixing base. The heat sink fixing module retains the heat sink in vertical directions, but it does not necessarily prevent the heat sink from sliding in horizontal directions. This is particularly a problem when the heat sink fixing module is used with an LGA CPU. Contact pads of the LGA CPU press on resilient contact arches of a corresponding LGA socket. The heat sink is prone to slide in horizontal directions, dragging the LGA CPU with it. The contact pads of the LGA CPU are displaced relative to the contact arches of the socket. This can result in faulty or even no mechanical and electrical engagement between the contact pads and the contact arches. The assembly is liable to function improperly or not at all.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a retention module which can prevent a heat sink from disturbing engagement of an LGA CPU with an LGA socket.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a retention module in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is for preventing a heat sink from disturbing engagement of an LGA CPU with an LGA socket. The CPU is engaged on the socket, the socket that is mounted on a motherboard. The retention module is fastened to the motherboard by a plurality of screws and a fixing frame, such that the retention module surrounds the socket. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from the base. A notch is defined in each of four sides of the base. The retention module includes a rectangular bottom plate. An opening is defined in a center of the bottom plate, the opening receiving the socket and CPU therein. A side plate extends upwardly from each of four sides of the bottom plate. A locating block is formed at an inside of each side plate. The locating blocks are fittingly received in the notches of the base, thereby preventing the heat sink from sliding in horizontal directions. Thus the heat sink is prevented from disturbing mechanical and electrical engagement of the CPU with the socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: